Rebirth
by Not Exactly Angel
Summary: Summary coming soon! Bare with me I'm sorry -.-


"Come on Naiah, you can't hide forever! Even though it's been like an hour… But anyways…", a young night elf named Cana shouted playfully. Cana was 13 years old with short light green hair and eyes, along with a butterfly facial tattoo. "Bwahahaha!!!", another night elf druid named Naiah mocked while giggling. Naiah was 17 years old with dark blue hair that was worn in a long ponytail that rested against the right side of her body to her waist. She out of anyone in her small village in Shadowglen stood out the most due to her crimson red facial tattoo that looked like blood dripping down from her forehead to her cheeks. "BOO!", Cana shouted scarily. "Darn, I have been found," Naiah said and simply shrugged. "Aha! You're a sneaky one…. I could not find you for the life of me", Cana said. "O yea 'cause I was totally hiding in a complicated sp- I WAS IN THE BUSH BEHIND YOU!!!", Naiah exclaimed. "Yes well.. Um… You're like a genie what can I say?", Cana said with a goofy smile. "O yea I totally live in a bottle…", Naiah said. Everything was quiet for a few minutes, then the 2 busted out laughing. Cana wasn't Naiah's little sister, but best friends. Cana's parents got caught in a horde raid when she was 6, they didn't make it out alive. Naiah's parents went on a trip to Stormwind Ctiy in the bordering country about 3 years ago. The boat they were taking from Ru'theran Village sunk. There was no idea how it did, but it was better not to ask questions. "Hey Naiah, you ok?", Cana asked with a worried expression. "Huh?", Yea I'm fine sorry", Naiah said. "I'm hungry…", Cana said as her stomach growled. "Well lets get back to the house so I can make something for the both of-", Naiah stopped as she heard screaming in the distance. "Nai… What is that?....", Cana said with a frightened look on her face. "I… Don't know…Stay here… Do not come out of this bush for anything… And stay quiet too…", Naiah whispered with a stern voice. Cana just nodded. Naiah stepped out of the bush quietly and looked around. Nothing. She crept around the large tree (I have no clue what its called XD). Her eyes scanned the area, then widened in horror. So much blood… So many dead bodies. SO many of whom which she talked to that morning… Then another scream was heard not to far from her as she saw a woman being drug from her little hut by her hair. The scream was soon quieted by a blade that slicer her in half easily. The wielder was a blood elf that had a mask covering his face. He cackled and went to the next hut and did the same. Naiah cringed and backed away slowly… Whats happening to their small village? Naiah turned around hurriedly and crashed into a metal chest. She looked up and saw that it was an undead Death Knight. Naiah gasped and backed up again and crashed into a rather soft chest this time. It was the blood elf from before. She gasped and froze. She was trapped. The blood elf yelled something and before she could blink her eyes a rather large person appeared next to the blood elf. The Lich King. Her eyes widened in horror. 'WHY ARE THEY ATTACKING HERE OF ALL PLACES?!' Naiah exclaimed in thought. She wasn't even thinking before she decided to make a stupid decision and run back towards where Cana was. 'Damnit wrong way!' She exclaimed and stopped momentarily, but quickly regretted it as a thin sword penetrated through her thigh. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground. She looked down and saw the sword pulsating, pulsating almost as if it was happy that it had gotten its blood for the day. Naiah shivered. She looked behind her and saw the blood elf and death knight coming towards her. Wait… where was the Lich King?? She looked forward and saw him standing right in front of her. Without thinking she gripped the sword out of her leg and ripped out forcefully. She stood up quickly and held the sword up to the Lich King. "GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!!"She yelled and stabbed the sword through the Lich Kings neck. She gasped as she felt the sword go through nothing. The Lich King grabbed the sword and crushed it. Naiah stepped back, out of ideas of what to do. All of a sudden a shot of pain ran throughout her leg and she crippled down in pain and cried. "What.. is this?!", Naiah shouted. The undead death knight said something, but it was orcish. "It is called death and.. decay… It will continue to eat away at your leg until.. you have no flesh…", the Lich King said. His voice echoed in her ears. Such grass such as the kind she was laying on had never been tainted with so much evil as it was now. "I don't want to die like this!", Naiah shouted. A faint chuckle eroded from the Lich King. He withdrew his sword that resided on his back into the air, and sunk it through the air into Naiahs body. Naiah screamed in pain. Cana covered her mouth to prevent from crying out loud. Naiah laid on her stomach as she continued to bleed out from her chest. "You.. were right night elf.. I prefer this way of you dying a lot better", the Lich King said. Naiah closed her eyes, life drifting from her every passing second. "NO!! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!!", Cana yelled and ran out towards to Naiah. 'Cana… no…', Naiah thought having no energy to even lift her head. Her running steps stopped abruptly, which made Naiah lift her head forcefully. A polearm was straight through Cana's small frame. She was still for a minute, then fell to the ground as her blood started to pour out onto the grass. "Ca..na… no…", Naiah managed to say in a bare whisper. She struggled to get up to her knees. She reached her arm behind her and pulled the sword out and let it drop to the ground. The Lich King pulled out his sword and put it back on his back to where it belonged. Naiah coughed as blood dripped from her mouth, but she still managed to crawl over to Cana's cold, pale body. She reached her arm forward and pulled out the polearm slowly, all energy quickly leaving Naiah. It fell to the ground, almost as fast as Naiah did. She closed her eyes as darkness began to envelope her. She heard the blood elf say something, and the Lich King Grunt as they vanished through a deathgate. Naiah heard soft footsteps come toward her, but had no strength to even open her eyes. "Death is not your fate today Naiah, you have much more to accomplish before you close your eyes", and angelic voice said softly as darkness overtook Naiah.


End file.
